


A Sailor's Secret

by babyash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyash/pseuds/babyash
Summary: Seraphim Ariella was just a normal citizen of the mainland... Having heard stories of pirates around her area, she finally took her moment to leave her Noble life and began living as a pirate. Wish Gaster was the captain of the most feared pirate crew on the seas. Running the ship wasn't hard until she showed up begging for a job... This is a love story like no other.





	1. The Captain

"Just let me on! Please!" The young woman cried, standing in front of a large pirate. The pirate crossed his arms and frowned at her, glowering down at her.

"Not. Without. Captain's. Approval." He had been repeating this statement to her, but she didn't want to give up. She HAD to get on that ship.

"Well, where's your damn captain then?" She growled at him. Even though the pirate was double her size, and human at that, she had to assert some kind of dominance. Her torn pink dress and protruding corset didn't do any favors for her, though.

"He's on his way. I've told you this a dozen times, little lady." The human pirate was dressed in the familiar red and gray uniform of the pirates on The Coveted. They were the best pirates out there, and she desperately needed to get on that ship before her father found her again.

"Well, he needs to hurry! I can't wait for much lo-" Her sentence was cut off by a growl next to her from behind. She turned her head slowly and gasped when she saw the face.

There he was… The captain… The most feared person on the mainland. Right behind her, staring at her with those infamous red and gray eyes.

"What's going on here?" He growled, his voice showing no emotion. It was dark and raspy, with the low New-York accent.

"This little… girl." She growled at the pirate's insult to her. "Wants to board our ship."

The captain frowned. He walked in front of her, looking down at her with the same antagonizing glare he gave everyone.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Seraphim Ariella, sir," Sera said, straightening up to look at him. Her confidence didn't waver once as she stared up into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow curiously, watching her carefully.

"I assume you know my name." He said, placing a hand on his hip. Sera nodded quickly.

"Yes. Wish Gaster, captain of The Coveted." Sera knew as much as anyone could know about this band of pirates. Wish nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to board my ship? Transport? Protection?" Wish said, walking around her agonizingly. Sera shook her head quickly.

"I want to be apart of your crew." She said. "I want to work as a pirate. I want to be a pirate."

"A female pirate?" Wish scoffed and snickered. "Have you ever heard of a female pirate, Ms. Ariella?"

Sera shook her head but smirked up at Wish, her demeanor confident and set. "No, sir. But I can do whatever you need me to."

Wish raised an eyebrow curiously. After a moment he smirked and nodded to the pirate who had been keeping her from entering.

"Chess, let her in. We'll REALLY test her." Chess smirked and nodded, moving out of the way. Wish chuckled, walking ahead.

Chess walked behind Sera as she followed the captain. The captain walked with his head held high, his large hat tipping over his eyes.

"What does he mean 'really test' me?" Sera looked back at Chess, and he was still holding that sinister smirk.

"If you fail this test you'll die, little lady." Sera's eyes widened a little but she nodded with a small smile.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Wish assesses Seraphim, watching to see if she is even fit enough to be a part of the crew. This is where he learns a lot about her and begins to admire her as a pirate.

Their small party walked onto the main deck of the ship, and it was a sight to see. The entire crew mingled and talked and worked, some laughing and dancing, others working ropes or singing. But the second Wish stepped foot on the deck, the party slowly went silent. All eyes fixed first on the captain, and then onto Sera. The men seemed curious, some even a little bit hostile. Wish walked a few more steps, the larger human pirate stopping with Sera before he turns. His smile was a little bit sinister, but his eyes glittered with a sort of dark humor. 

“Boys, I have a special guest I’d love for you to meet. Miss Seraphim Ariella! This pretty little lady has requested… that she joins the crew!” He raised his eyebrows at the crew for them to share his surprise, and they laughed, jostling each other jokingly. He raised his hand again and they quieted

“Now, of course, I will give credit to the little lady for her bravery. Making a request like that, and for a crew like this of all...” He whistled appreciatively, nodding to Sera with his obnoxious smirk. “You’ve got iron guts, miss. But I wonder, what experience do you have that would be fit for a crew like this?”

Sera scoffed at the attitude from Wish, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed frown. “Patronize me all you like, captain.” She smirked a little, staring directly into his eyes. “Do you remember the first war against the humans, a war that we monsters won?” Wish nods, his eyes narrowing. The crew raised their eyebrows at Sera as if reevaluating their impressions of the girl

“I do. Fought in it myself. In fact, most of my crew are retired war dogs… what of it?” Sera smirked, uncrossing her arms and placing one on her left hip.

“Ever heard the tale of The Cloaked Barron? The one that terrorized human villages, slaughtering their men and taking their children hostage until the war was won?” Wish nodded trailing his fingers down the hilt of his four swords strapped at his side as if anticipating using it soon. 

“Yes. He burned a path through most of the war turf before the monsters managed to win. But you haven’t answered my question. What significance is it?”

“There was one man who saw the Cloaked Barron take off their cloak. He cried “he’s a girl! A lady!” to anyone who would listen, but everyone refused to believe him. Ladies don’t fight.” She reaches into a satchel lying gently on her hip, pulling out a tattered night-black cloak. “This belonged to her. I am the Cloaked Barron.”   
The crew went silent, shifting uneasily. They looked at Wish as if waiting for his verdict. The captain waited for a moment before suddenly throwing his head back and laughing. The crew seemed startled, but no one laughed with him. He inclined his head again, his grin monotonous at this rate. 

“Miss, any lady can pull out a black cloth and claim to be a war hero. You wanna prove that?" He draws two of the four swords, one curved jagged blade in each hand, his men backing up nervously. He nods to one of them, and they draw their own sword, a basic length of folded steel.

“Take the blade… if you can even stand your ground against me, I’ll let you join. Beat me...” His smirk returns, mischievous, conspiratorial.

“I’ll even make you my first mate… help lead the crew. What do you say?” The crew shifted uneasily, the sailor holding out his sword glancing nervously from Sera’s face to her cloak to the captain and back again.

Sera rolled her eyes, hooking the black cloak upon her shoulders. She waved her hand at the sailor as if saying no. Her hands reached into her cloak and dress, pulling out a singular red-tinted sword that went down to her calf. She looked up at Wish, nodding as she pulled the hood up over her face.   
"Let's get started then, captain." Wish growled darkly, his left eye turning to a slit, and stalked forwards slowly. He swung his two swords at his sides, curls of blood-red water starting to seep through the floorboards around his feet. 

“The ocean itself is an extension of my weapon, little missy. You’re fighting daemonium in domum suam super congestum caespite culmen~” His Latin tones rolling through his teeth, through his smirk.

“That's cute. Relying on a crutch to win? My how the great have fallen.” She snickers a little, her entire body illuminating in a purple glow. Her blade seems to contort and mold until it’s at a similar length to Wish’s. Through the hood, you can see Sera’s left eye glowing purple, her right flashing a multitude of different colors. “Stop antagonizing me and fight, piss ant.” He growls again and steps to his right, his body flickering before he’s suddenly on Sera’s right, his blades poised sideways. They cross like scissors, slashing from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Sera’s body flickers like a reflection in a wave, dropping back as her right eye glowed a little brighter than the left as she takes her turn, swinging her blade towards his neck harshly, like that of an assassin’s blade. The swing was silent and swift, fast and quick. Wish’s own blade came up to catch it, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He pressed his weight into the cross before bringing up his other blade, throwing Sera backward before jumping back into the air. He twisted, the third blade at his waist coming free, and a swirl of water flows up to meet him, pushing off of him as he kicks the sword. The blade flies point first, right for her.

Once Sera lands on the ground again, she looks up to see the blade. She frowns and hums a single note, sending a blast of sonic energy through her red blade by swinging it. The sonic energy knocks the blade out of the way, Wish's blade instead finding itself lodged in a nearby mast. She then, without hesitation, launches forward and pushes her blade to hit Wish, the point flying forward with her aiming it as the two go. 

Wish smiles a little, spinning as he pushes the blade aside on his palm, bringing his two swords down one on the underside of her handguard, the other keeping the point of the metal away from his chest, and locking her blade in between. He leans in, their faces a few inches apart as he presses her backward slowly  
“Little lady, decided to play in the big leagues~ Didn’t know what she was getting herself into~ No shame in giving in, ya know~” Sera rolled her eyes, glaring darkly at Wish as she pushed him off. She stood upright and smirked, regaining her composure. 

“I held my ground against you. I’m apart of the crew. But I’m not one to back down so easily.” She poised her sword in front of her, carefully rolling her shoulders back. “Cmon, this can’t be that hard for you. This is a child’s play.” Wish raised an eyebrow, smirking at his crew

“Well! Little missy wants something to match her skills!” The other crew members laughed, jostling each other apprehensively as if wrestling for a better view of the fight.

Sera rolled her eyes again, looking at Wish with a taunting smirk. “Well, if this is too hard for you, there’s no shame in giving up~” She suddenly disappeared, her body flickering carefully behind Wish. “Or you could actually fight me, like a proper captain~ Would be a shame if I had to… Take over for you~ You’re so incompetent~” Her blade was jabbing harshly at his lower back as she growled in his ear. Suddenly, the air changed. There was an audible snap against the back of Wish’s neck, like the last rusty spring holding his anger in check had snapped. He thrust his blades up, forcing her blade into the air, whirling around and before she could react, slamming his foot into her chest, sending her flying. The crew started to back away from the fight, fear now in their eyes. Wish’s cat slit was expelling a blazing trail of dark grey magic that flickered in the wind like a candle flame. Water started rolling over the sides of the deck, swirling around his feet, rising with his anger

“You are pathetic… you wield a cloak and pitiful excuse for a blade against hapless farmers and think of yourself as a warrior. Well allow me to shed some light on the world for you, child...” His voice was a trailing snarl now, a trail of water reaching up and pulling his other sword from the mast.  
“No amount of confidence will replace raw skill, and you’re just a scared little house girl run away from home. You would dare insult the captain whom you wish to work for? Then allow me to set the standard...” He tossed his two blades into the air, drawing the other two, and caught on in his mouth, another in the crook of his right arm, Killer B style. He crouched carefully, his face a mask of cold calculating rage.

Sera’s eyes widened as she leaned up against the wall she hit, panting hard. But her confidence didn’t waver, standing fully upright. She held her hand out towards where her blade flew, and it flew handle first right back into her hand. The atmosphere around her changed. It was darker, and you could tell she was PISSED. Sera wasted no time in using calculated movements to rush Wish with dozens of attacks at once, hitting with her sword then attacking with small sonic blasts here and there.   
“You. BASTARD!” From the way it looked to outsiders, Sera was fighting with pure rage. But in reality, she was harnessing her rage to certain attacks, focusing carefully. From what Wish could see, her eyes under her cloak were glowing VIOLENTLY, the different colors were almost blinding. Her attacks were silent and swift while also violent and harsh. And she wasn’t losing any energy. 

Wish’s eyes pressed up as if to smile, and the moment her strikes reached him, he started spinning, jumping, twirling through the air, his swords flying around him, parry, strike, block, counter-attack, thrust. The entire fight, Sera’s eyes strained to track all four swirling blades. On top of turning to face him, as he bounded across the deck around her, he was a blur. His posture seemed at ease, but his eyes blazed with concentration, and something else… she realized it was a grudging admiration. Throughout the interaction, they both landed blows, small scratches, scrapes, nothing major. But at one point through the fight, Wish let all four of his blades fly towards Sera like arrows as he launched himself backward, skidding to a stop on his knees twenty feet back. He clapped his hands together and the water around the deck suddenly surged, moving to crush her in a tidal wave-like motion. 

Sera smirked, flickering out of the way of the blades. The next time Wish sees her, she's running straight for the wave, diving in quickly. Just for a moment, it seemed like she wouldn’t come out. But suddenly she appeared once again behind Wish, using her foot to knock him to the ground, placing her knee harshly in between his shoulder blades, positioning her blade to the back of his neck. She panted harshly, and her clothes were dripping wet all over, but she felt triumphant. 

“Watch what you say, captain. You don't want to offend a lady, or you’ll end up face down in the dirt.” Her words were breathless, but she held there strong. The crew stood in shock for a moment before Wish started to laugh

“It’s a funny thing victory… like a fine silk carpet, it can be ripped out from under you when you least expect it~” He flickered and without moving, an arm grappled her waist, literally throwing her full force across the deck. When Sera landed, she saw a clone of Wish standing above the original. He helped the original captain up, who was now battered and covered in various cuts, same as Sera. He brushed off his long cloak and smiled, the clone disappears. His blades floated up to him and he slipped them into their sheathes. The crew finally let out a collective exhale, as if this was Wish’s signal. He raised his eyes to Sera again, and she could see his eyes were back to normal, not nearly as sarcastic or cynical. But he gazed at her with a look of respect. He nodded his head, holding a hand out to his crew  
“Well, men. I think Seraphim has proved herself. Any objections?” Nobody moved. Nobody raised a hand. In fact, a few of them even smiled, like this could be a pretty positive change for the crew. Wish waited for another moment before raising his hand straight up

“First mate! Front and center, if you would be so kind.”


	3. New First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphim has proved herself to Captain Wish and he has decided to make her his first mate. Now, what will she do?

There was a nervous ripple through the crowd, and the door to the bottom deck opened. The sailors parted to reveal another skeleton in a knee-length black cloak, blue breaches, and a white button shirt. A rusty pendant was clipped to the chest of his coat, a ribbon hanging under the silver medallion showing the red and grey colors. He held seven pistols, three holstered on each leg, and one big one holstered to his chest. He looked up under the brim of a hat only slightly less extravagant than Wish’s with its feather and brim, and you could see glowing blue tear tracks running from his eyes. It was Ganz, his gaze cold and piercing. When he seemed to notice Wish’s condition, with his cuts, and Sera looking similar his eyes widened. He seemed to understand almost immediately and set a hand on the hand cannon on his chest.

“My captain. A newcomer? A woman?” Wish nodded, placing a hand to his shoulder.

“Our new first mate, first lieutenant Ganz.” For a moment Ganz seemed like he would be offended, but he smiled as well, taking his hat off. He walked to Seraphim and offered the hat with a slight head bow. 

“For the record, Miss,” he said, his smile mischievous, “I’m pleased to see a woman replace me than any of these louts.” The other men laughed, a few nodding along.  
Sera smiled a little, nodding to Ganz. Her eyes shone with respect and admiration as she took the hat gingerly in her hands. 

“Thank you. I hope to do as well as you have.” She stood proudly, smiling widely. This was more than she wanted, but she wouldn’t complain. This was a dream come true.  
Ganz smirked a little as he straightened, adjusting his coat

“Well, I hope to see you do even better than I have.” He nods once more to her before walking back to the captain, turning and standing at his side. Wish smiled a little bit more, addressing Sera directly

“Well. How about we let our new first mate get comfortable. You lot are free to go. Be back by dawn on the morrow, or our new member might have to come after you herself.” He laughed, and a nervous chuckle rippled through the ranks, but they dispersed, heading off the gangplank and onto the shore. Ganz didn’t leave however and simply nodded to the captain before going belowdecks, leaving only the two of them on deck.

Sera let out a long, shaky sigh, but she still held her smile. She looked to Wish before looking around, taking in the sights of the ship. She whistled in astonishment, genuinely surprised she even made it on this boat. 

“Believe me now, cap?” She said, her eyes still following the wood patterns on the ship before landing on him. She smiled sweetly this time, placing the hat carefully on her head. Wish nodded, his smile seeming odd.

“I have no reason not to, miss...” His face seemed to contort, his gentle smile flickering to a snarl of anger, his eyelight blazing, and then back again, but he hid it well. He rubbed his jaw as if it was sore.

“I will have our quartermaster get you a new set of clothes, as your old ones seem...” He kept his eyes on her for a moment longer than seemed necessary but shrugged. “Ruined…”

Sera nodded with a small smile. “Thank you. This is all… much more than what I wanted.” Wish makes a motion that’s somewhere between a nod and a shrug. He walks past her, up to the prow, and looks out over the bay

“Well… what had you been looking for, Miss Ariella?” His tone was curious, a hint of challenge in his undertones

Sera followed him slowly, sighing a little. “Refuge. Adventure. A life.” She leaned up against a wall and stared up at Wish, watching him carefully. Her tone was a little… depressed. Scared even. Like if she shared too much, she’d be thrown back out again. Wish seemed to pick up on this, fixing Sera with a look that resembled concern, but it looked more like curiosity. For a second, he seemed like he would ask, but he just turned away from the prow again, sighing heavily.

“I will be in my quarters if you need anything. Maybe tonight, if you are up for it, we can over the basics of your duties as the first mate, and… get you acquainted with the ship. Hm?”

“Just give me a time, I’ll be there.” Sera stood back up and smiles, adjusting her clothing. It wasn’t much, a pink dress with white underneath, but it was also torn and cut above the knee. The top seemed to have been completely torn off, held up by only by a white sheer sleeve. She wore a corset underneath. Unnecessary, but it was human customs for a girl to wear one. Her cloak draped loosely on her shoulders, showing some kind of relaxation. Wish nodded a little bit again

“How about just a wink before dusk, aye? I have some things to attend to. Meanwhile, I’ll send for our quartermaster. Just, wait up here, he’ll come and get you.” He turned then, opening the door to belowdecks, and without another word, disappeared under the hatch. The sky had already begun to grey, but dusk still seemed a few hours off.

Sera sighed a little and sat against the wall, leaning her full weight against it. Staring out at the sky, she wanted nothing more than to just freeze this moment in time, hold onto this feeling of accomplishment. Though in the back of her mind also sat the feeling of uncertainty. She didn’t know what was to come or what the hell she just got herself into, but she wouldn’t take it back. Not for a second. A second voice suddenly jarred her from her thoughts

“Excuse me” Sera turns to see an odd-looking figure. His outfit was pretty similar to Wish’s, except it was a less extravagant version. He wore brown breeches, slightly darker leather boots, a white shirt under a grey and forest green coat. He held a singular night-black sword at his side, but when she met his eyes, she figured he was dangerous even with the smaller blade. His gaze was intense, and though he didn’t glare, his expression seemed to say Watch where you step. I own this minefield. And the mines. And whatever shrapnel may be left of you when you mess up. He gave her a suspicious once over but spoke in a cautious deep tone

“Miss Ariella?” Sera smiled gently at the strange man. She held her hand out to him as a greeting, asking for a handshake. 

“Just call me Sera. And your name?” The man wrinkled his nose in a slight hint of disdain, not returning the handshake. 

“Wyren Berkshire. I’m quartermaster on the Coveted, in charge of munitions supplies, food stocks, and of course clothing. My captain said you needed an outfit fit for a… first mate.” He glanced at your outfit again, sighing slightly

“And I suppose he had a point. ” Sera sighed and nodded a little, brushing down the tattered clothing. She didn’t like being dressed like this, but it was what happened. 

“Yeah, I know. This happened… before the fight.” Her smile fell and she just stared intently at the man, standing fully upright once again. Wyren shrugged a little bit and nodded, turning back towards the door.

“Alright, well, come with me then. My captain gave a suggestion, but said to let you choose in the end.” He frowned a little bit, turning back to you as he reached the door. 

“If I were you, I would be careful. The captain is a dangerous man. The last time I remember him treating a crew member like this… especially a woman...” He shook his head a little

“Just, don’t take what he says or does for granted. We are pirates after all...” Sera nodded a little and rubbed the back of her neck slightly. 

“I don’t intend on fighting him like that again. Really, I just wanted to join this crew and I was willing to do whatever I had to do to make that happen. I know how dangerous he is.” She stared up at Wyren, motioning ahead. “Shall we?” He nodded a little bit

“Very well. Come on” He led her down the stairs, and the inside was more shocking than the fight earlier that day. It wasn’t cramped or dark like most people would expect of a ship like it. Warm orange fires burned along the walls, lighting up a spacious hall. The center desk inside had a long table, plates and cups arranged misshapen, but not too messily. It felt warm and comfortable. Multiple doors led off the sides between the torches, no doubt leading to rooms. Wyren walked past the table, plucking an apple from a platter, and swallowing it whole before continuing on his way.

“I never understood humans’ fascination with such forms of foodstuff...” Then he came to one of the furthest doors from the entrance. Most doors were marked with various sword gouges, almost like tally marks. But the door Wyren stopped at had none, the oaken surface seemingly rough-hewn and relatively new.

“These will be your onboard accommodations. Since you are the only female in the crew, a request was made to at least attempt to respect your privacy. My captain, of course, holds no promise to that, but the men would sooner cut off their good sword hand, so you won’t have to worry. There is an outfit inside, and if you have problems with it, we can try to make changes. We’re limited at the moment, as it’s been a while since a good leather or cotton run, but we make do.” He held his hand out to the door, gesturing for her to enter.

Sera smiled and nodded, walking inside. She looked around with an approving smile. It was a simple room, curved walls were what really made it unique, a single brown bed sat in a corner. Across from it was a rod held up between two posts. It was a makeshift closet, a few outfits hanging off of it carefully. There as a single chest pressed up against the end of the bed. 

Sera smiled around at it, sitting on the bed for just one moment. She looked at Wyren, smiling brightly. 

“This is perfect. I personally love it.” Wyren nods carefully, bowing his head a little bit.

“Well, our Captain will come to retrieve you if you are not ready before then.” He pauses for a moment as if wanting to say something, but seems to decide against it, walking back down the hallway.

Sera nodded and stood, going to close the door. She walked over to the makeshift closet and picked up one of the outfits. She took a minute to pull out of her tattered clothes, sighing in relief once the corset was off. She then pulled the brown clothing on. It was a typical sailor’s outfit, brown pants, a shirt, and a vest, along with a few other things. Sera sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out her sword. She watched as it morphed into a smaller blade, and she used it to cut down the pants, making them into a skirt that stopped above the knee. She slipped the new skirt on and smiled. To her, that was perfect.

Sera pulled the hat back on her head, tilting it forward a little as she sheathed her blade. She then opened the door and began walking once again, making her way back on deck. When she reached the mess hall, she could hear a quiet humming sound. It sounded like the dull thrum of those machines in some warehouses. But they couldn’t have one on a ship. As she got closer to the hatch, she realized she heard singing. On a ship full of pirates, she figured the only thing she would’ve heard was pirate shanties. But the tune sounded sweet, quiet, low, in a voice that sounded unfortunately familiar.

Sera tilted her head curiously and began following the sound, carefully making her way up the hatch and on the main deck. On the main deck, you could see night already starting to fall, which was odd. It hadn’t seemed to be that long below decks, but the sky was tinted a dark orange and blood red. On the opposite side of the ship, a figure in an elaborate hat and grey ankle-length cloak sat at the prow, singing a tune in his Latin tones. It sounded odd, like a lullaby in a way, but it sounded sad and melancholy, as if describing a home he couldn’t return to. He didn’t seem to notice her coming up, running his fingers carefully along the hilts of his swords at his sides.

Sera carefully walked up to him. She held up her hand and hesitated. She was behind him and wasn’t sure if she should let him know she was there or just stay put. She then decided to just walk around. She stood next to him and looked out at the docks and seas, smiling a little. 

“For a vicious captain, your voice is really nice.” Wish stopped singing, his hat tilted slightly to show him frowning over at her.

“I can see we have a lot to go over for basic etiquette... then again you aren’t exactly the typical pirate.” He slipped off the prow, whispering one more thing off the side of the boat, as if saying goodbye, then walked to the aft sparring deck.

“Miss Ariella, what do you know of pirate customs when it comes to chain of command?” Sera shook her head a little, shrugging her shoulders.

“As much as the next person I guess.” Wish scoffed a little bit, his usual smirk seeming to slowly return.

“Well, it seems I may have overestimated you after all… let’s start with this; when you address your captain, you would typically begin with, ‘My captain’, ‘Captain Wish’, or simply ‘Sir’.” He paused a moment, his shoulders seeming to droop slightly as if he’d just described an unfortunate complication at work. At that moment, Sera could see something odd. The captain wasn’t holding his usual sarcasm and confidence. His voice sounded weary, melancholy. He seemed like he was trying to play off his humor and confidence.

"All due respect, cap," Sera said, her eyes searching the captain's expression. "I'm just gonna call ya what feels comfortable in the moment. Trust me when I say, I will make no attempt to disrespect you in front of your men." Sera trailed her hand silently along with her red sword sheathed at her side, watching him carefully. Wish hummed a little bit, but nodded ruefully. He didn’t really seem very into this.

“Alright, well, do you know your nautical terms at least? Callings for the men? You know how to fire a cannon, things like that?”

Sera nodded carefully, smiling gently. "Yeah. As the Cloaked Barron, I sought refuge in a lot of ships. I didn't bother to learn their rules since I would be gone within days, but I watched and learned how they did things." She seemed proud of this, straightening up with a determined look in her eyes. Wish hums a little bit again, and Sera looked at him curiously.

“Is that all or was there more?” She asked, watching the dock carefully. A lot of the crew was coming back, jumping on the ship with bags or items, smiling and talking. Wish shook his head absently, his eyes trailing back to the prow of the ship as if distracted. 

“No, that is all. I figured I may have a lot to teach you. But now, because you’re prepared, we can set sail right on time” Sera nodded in response, watching the captain carefully. She sighed and started walking away before pausing, turning back to Wish. 

“Ya know, sir, if we’re going to be working together, you gotta learn to trust me.” Sera smiled afterward and didn’t wait for his response, putting a hand up as if waving goodbye as she walked away, back down below deck.


	4. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see more of Wish and meet a strange, new girl...

A small pause drifted through, emphasizing the sound of the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. Wish was staring at where she had left for a moment when a new voice chimed in softly. 

“Is she gone?” Wish smiled a little bit sad, nodding slowly as he walked back towards the prow.

“She’s gone, yes...”

“Can I meet her at some point? What is she wearing-- oh! I’m sorry, my Captain.” The voice fizzled out as Wish didn't say anything. He sighed a little bit, shaking his head as he set his hand against the prow.

“No, it is okay, my friend… perhaps you could meet her one night or another… but for right now, let’s allow her to adjust… we wouldn’t want to scare her off, after bringing her in so soon...” His voice sounded oddly wistful, far away. There was barely a pause, the voice understanding, and sad.

“I understand. Let your memories guide you, my Captain. Donec iterum convenient.” The words and Latin tone cut off softly, and the only sound once more was of the waves, and the tired drone of more men returning to the ship, one of whom made their way to Wish. He looked about as scruffed up like the rest, but he held a stupid grin on his face that said: “I just had the time of my life”.

“My Captain.” The sailor said, bowing his head. The sailor stood up and looked at Wish once again. “If you don’t mind me asking, where are we going next?” Wish looked back to the man. He was a skeleton, much like himself, with black and white piercing eyelights in his sockets, and the typical garb of what seemed to be a mix of a blacksmith, steampunk engineer, and shiphand rolled into one.

“We’ll be heading to the Island of Lyngvi, sixth hand Axel… you men, despite the days at sea and your various exploits still have an arm to hold around those who risk their lives at home...” Wish smiled ruefully

“But you know, I am a little envious. At least you have someone to go back home to. I have only the sea. But she’s merciful and ever-present. If you wouldn’t mind, pass the word along to others. We’ll leave for the docks at Lyngvi at midnight.”  
Axel didn’t know how to respond. He stared at Wish for a moment before nodding and bowing his head again. Before he began walking away, Axel lifted his head to meet Wish’s gaze.

“My Captain, pardon my words, but you deserve someone as well. I’m sure they’ll show up one day.” Axel gave Wish a small grin before turning and walking away. After a few moments of silence, cheers erupted from below deck. Wish watched him leaving for a few moments before sighing, turning back out to sea

“Perhaps...” He waits for another second before following his trail back to the door, curious of the cheers belowdecks. He opens the door, walking down the steps, his professional-looking expression on.

Once he made it below deck, he heard…. Music? It wasn’t out of the ordinary to hear the men singing from time to time, sea shanties were a sailor’s way of being musical. But these songs… They had an instrument in the background, as well as a feminine voice leading them. Wish frowned a little bit more, coming around the end of the stairs, and fixed his eyes on the feast hall.

He saw Sera sat on a countertop, smiling with a tattered, handmade ukulele resting in her arms as she strummed. The song sounded like it would be pretty serious, but the men cheered after every phrase, some even joining in. 

“The sky was grey and cloudy, and the wind was from the west. When we spied a battered frigate with her tattered sail fully dressed. They signaled they had letters home they asked if we could take. They dropped them in a barrel they left bobbing in their wake.” The crew cheered again, many of whom actually joined in on the song. It was a very mystical tale, but the men were singing, dancing, and cheering all together. Wish, standing in the doorway, couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Watching Sera, he recalled Axel’s words. You deserve someone as well. I’m sure they will show up one day. He shook his head a little bit, clearing his mind. 

Sera smiled as she watched the crew. They all seemed to have learned the song, so by now they were drowning out her voice with theirs, her uke still clearly playing. She couldn’t help herself. She stood up, jumping off the counter and into the crowd. She landed gracefully on the wooden floor, joining the men in their dancing as she continued to play. It took a few verses, but she noticed Wish. Instead of stopping, however, she smiled happily at him, not saying a word. Wish seemed surprised by that reaction, but his eyes crinkled again in an odd expression that didn’t fit him very well. His smile was warm and friendly. He took his hat off and raised it to her with a head nod before putting it back on. A sort of go on, gesture, but he stayed where he was.

Sera shook her head a little, stomping her foot on the ground. It took a moment for the crew to understand, and they began clapping to the beat of her stomping. She stopped playing for a moment, her uke’s sound was drowned out by the clapping and singing and held a hand out to Wish. Her gaze almost as friendly, but more excited. Try it her eyes seemed to say to him. A few of the men watched her curiously but continued the song. 

“Turn this ship around me boys. Turn around and run! This storm, it wants a battle and it’s sure that we’re outgunned!” She sang out, still holding her hand out to the captain. Wish’s gaze hardened slightly, but he didn't look angry. He looked… scared? Water seeped through the floorboards at his feet. He clasped his hands behind him hurriedly, as if to mask them shaking. He shook his head again, no, and turned back to the stairs, walking up with a sullen expression again.

It took a few minutes for Sera to pull away from the crowd. They all seemed to have tired themselves out with the singing and dancing, but many were still continuing as Sera walked up the stairs to the deck. Her eyes searched silently for Wish, her uke resting carefully in one hand. The deck seemed to be devoid of the captain. And then she could suddenly hear his voice behind her.

“You’re quite the all-inclusive pirate first mate, miss Ariella...” She turned to see Wish sitting on the railing above the door, his back leaning on the wheel. His expression was bleak enough, but his left eye was glowing in a cat slit again. She smiled a little at him, rocking on her heels a little. 

"There’s nothing wrong with letting them have a little fun.” She said, pulling her uke behind her back. Wish curled his lip a little bit, looking out over the water

“I suppose… but you also seem to assume that they’re good people… that any of us are.” She shook her head a little, walking next to the captain.

“That’s not it at all, cap.” She began staring out at the water, smiling a little. “You guys aren’t good people by the laws of society. No matter what you’ve done, though, you still deserve happiness. And besides, you haven’t hurt me. So why should I treat you guys horribly? You helped me.” Wish hesitated for a moment before giving her a rueful smile

“Didn’t hurt ya, huh? Even in that duel, the kick to your stomach?” Sera laughed a little, shaking her head. 

“Nah. Didn’t hurt too bad. You’d have to do a lot more than that to get me down.” Sera places a hand on her stomach. Sure, her bone had cracked a little, but her bones were naturally frail like that, so she didn’t worry too much about it. It didn’t cause her pain. Wish hummed thoughtfully before looking back over to Sera. His cat slit eye was slowly starting to widen again, making his gaze slightly less intense. 

“Where were you before this? You told Chess you couldn’t wait long...as if somebody was hunting you.”

Sera tensed up a little, her gaze out at the horizon hardening. She sighed quietly.

“I’m a woman. What do you think happened?” Her grip on her uke tightened a little. Wish frowned a little bit more, his eye starting to thin again, faster

“With how you fought earlier today if you’re saying what I think you are, how couldn’t you fight?” Sera sighed again. 

“You wouldn’t understand unless you went through it yourself. Sometimes there are family members stopping you, sometimes you feel obligated, sometimes someone actually overpowers you emotionally.” A sudden growling started to form in his throat, but he forced it back down. He felt angry suddenly. Enraged. He wanted to track the person down and kill them. But that made no sense. He wasn’t sure why he felt so wrong about that. 

“I hate that kind of shit… blasted rich people just trying to get richer, or just because they can...” Sera nodded a little, smiling sadly. 

“That’s why my dress was torn and tattered. I was fending off people, running through the city.” Her eyes drooped a little, sadly. “Sorry, you… Probably don’t care.” Wish huffed a little bit, shaking his head

“No, no it’s fine...” He sat there for another moment before turning, swinging his legs over the rail and coming to stand next to Sera.  
Sera looked at him for a moment, her eyes and mouth turning into that same friendly smile she held ever since she got on this ship. She then placed a hand on his back. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” She moved her hand back to her side and began walking away, towards her room. A stream of water seeped up from the deck in front of her, stopping her. The stream pushed her stomach gently, turning her, and Wish was standing there now, his expression unreadable, looking down with only his eyes. 

“I am not supposed to show favoritism among my crew, Miss Ariella… but… if you need anything, let me know. Yes?” Sera’s eyes widened in surprise, placing a hand to her stomach carefully. She nodded slowly. 

“That’s not favoritism, cap.” She put her hand through the stream of water curiously. “That’s just caring for someone. It’s not hard to do.” She then walked through the water, coming out the other side with a gentle smile on her face as she walked back below deck. Wish stood there, unmoving, and stared at the spot in front of the water where she’d been. He took another minute before sighing carefully, letting the water fade back down through the ship.

“I suppose...” He said, taking the wheel as the ship started to pull back from port “I have something new to learn as well...”


	5. The Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish has a life outside of the ship he leads... But will he open up about it?

By the time the sun came up, Sera was still up. Throughout the night she had taken to herself, teaching herself how to work certain aspects of the ship. Once more people started waking up, a lot of the men were happy to oblige when she asked for help on learning how to care for a ship. All they ask in return is another song.  
Sera didn't know where they were going, or how long they had until they got there, so she promised the men she would play for them after their trip to the island. Wish, coming up from his own quarters, took the scene in with a small frown. The men were up and about, only slightly earlier than usual, and Sera was working among them. Asking questions, laughing, singing along to small shanties in little groups. He walked back to the wheel, adjusting his hat as he surveyed the waters. The ocean was calm, the sky grey, but no obvious storms. Good. 

Sera, in a sleep-deprived energetic daze, happily worked with the men. Once she noticed Wish, she took her leave to walk up to him, smiling a little as she bounced on her heels slightly. 

“Good morning, cap!” She said with a bright smile, clasping her hands together behind her back. Wish frowned a little but nodded in greeting.

“First mate Seraphim. You seem awfully chipper...” His frown deepens a little bit

“Did you sleep, Seraphim?” Sera shook her head quickly but her smile only seemed to grow. 

“Nope! But I’m wide awake!” The dark circles under her eyes told the Captain that she was more sleep-deprived than she let on, but she still bounced with what seemed like unending positivity and energy. Wish silently looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. 

“If you’re sure, Seraphim.” He said absentmindedly, looking out at the sea ahead. Sera scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Please, Captain, if we’re going to be working side by side, just call me Sera.” Wish raised his eyebrows curiously once again, looking at the small skeleton next to him. He had no idea how to react, so he just nodded slowly. 

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” He seemed to want to drop the topic despite its short run. Sera sighed a little and leaned against a nearby post, smiling still.

“So… What even is this island we’re traveling to?” She stood up on her tiptoes for a moment, smiling as she felt the salty ocean air on her bones. Wish had the faintest hint of a smile while she wasn’t looking. 

“The island of Lyngvi is the home to the men’s loved ones. The ones we can’t take with us. Women, children, elderly.” Wish spoke with a very monotone sound. Sera frowned a little in thought before turning to look at the captain. 

“Why do they all live on one island? Why don’t they live where you guys found them?” Wish sighed a little. 

“You really don’t know much about this life, Miss Seraphi-” He saw Sera raise her eyebrows at him, and sighed again, annoyed. “Sera.”

Sera smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, you didn’t test me on my knowledge before making me first mate, so… That's your problem.”

“Snarky as always…” Wish turned his gaze out to the horizon. “In normal civilized areas, like the mainland or any of the huge nations, pirates are illegal and put to death immediately.” Realization dawned in Sera’s eyes before she frowned again. Wish continued talking. 

“It's worse if you’re found in the relations of a pirate. You’re stood to trial, imprisoned for life, tortured, or even killed.” Sera’s eyes widened. 

“So… For their safety…” She began before Wish nodded. 

“The island is enchanted. Only our ship can enter or leave its docks. And only members of this crew can see it. To everyone else, it’s just the horizon or a large shipwreck.” Sera smiled once again. 

“It’s a very effective method… Is that why a lot of the food and supplies you steal you don’t touch?”

Wish nodded again. “Again, the men of this ship have families on that island. They don't get shipments from other countries. We are their only source.”

Sera paused for a moment before jumping away from the pole she was leaned against. She turned and completely faced Wish, looking into his cold eyes. 

“Do you have a family there?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. She was unsure about how he would react to that question. Wish tensed up, his gaze finally focusing on her. 

“Technically, yes…” He said slowly. Sera’s breath hitched. “I don’t have a wife or anything like that if that’s what you’re asking… I just adopted four girls on some of our missions.”

Sera’s heart stopped and she grinned ear to ear. “So… You’re a dad by choice.”

Wish nodded. “Yes. They are amazing women, wives of our men in fact.” 

“What are their names?” Sera asked curiously. She wanted so desperately to know what was going on in his world. He was her partner in crime now, her captain, her leader. She felt… Obligated. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Wish let out a small sigh but smiled slightly, now lost in thought. 

“Rose, Vex, Fair and Chara…” When he spoke their names, his demeanor changed. “Rose is the oldest and the kindest, married to Nex, one of our prominent crewmates. Fair and Vex are the same age, Arial is married to War, our strategist. She’s a leader. When we get there, you’ll see what I mean. Vex is married to Axel, our ship repairs man. Chara is the youngest, married to Chess, one of our strongest swordsmen.”

“Do they have kids?” Sera asked, listening intently, taking many mental notes. Wish nodded. 

“I found Rose after she was… Raped… By a rival pirate. She bore his child, a young girl named Ren. She’s growing up, almost ready to join the crew in fact. She wants to be a mapmaker. Vex has no children, I don’t know if it’s a choice or if she just can’t have any. But she seems happy nonetheless.” His smile only grew as he spoke, his eyes getting more and more unfocused. “Fair has two daughters, Remi and Dani. They’re very sweet girls, only toddlers right now… Twins in fact. Then, Chara… She’s pregnant right now with twins. She’s over the moon excited, as is Chess. I have no word yet on if she has given birth or is in labor… So we won’t know until we get there.” Suddenly, Wish snapped out of his daze. “We must get there as soon as possible.”

“Agreed,” Sera said, suddenly her relaxed demeanor gone. Wish studied her for a moment before nodding. 

“Go help others, I’ll start steering us out of here.” Sera nodded at the command and left, grinning ear to ear.


	6. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and the crew arrive on the island of Lyngvi. Who will they meet?

“Captain, the barrier is up and ahead!” Sera heard a pirate call from the very front of the ship. Wish smiled a little, his men cheering loudly. Sera couldn’t help but bounce on her heels with excitement as she stood at attention next to Wish. 

Wish turned his gaze to her and couldn’t help but allow his smile to grow ever so slightly. She was… too happy and optimistic for a pirate. Albeit, she’s not exactly the most… normal pirate. But it was refreshing. But this time, her smile wasn’t filled with that sleep-deprivation she had before. No, her smile this time showed a calm hint of curiosity, a longing to know more about this life. 

“You know…” He said as he grabbed ahold of a nearby pole to keep balance as the large ship turned slightly. “If you really enjoy your time here at Lyngvi, you could stay with the other women.”

Sera’s smile faltered a little and she turned to look at him, the cracks around her lips shadowed slightly. 

“Why would I do that?” She asked nervously, her bouncing ceasing as she stared at him. “I have this feeling that I was born for the pirate life, not the life of a civilian girl…”

“I know.” Wish responded, sighing slightly. “I’m just saying.”

“Well you aren’t getting rid of me that easily,” she said, determination shining in her eyes. Wish couldn’t help but hide a smile, nodding absentmindedly, turning his gaze back to the barrier ahead. 

The ship shook slightly as it made contact with the clear, dome magical structure. Sera seemed scared for a moment, grabbing a pole slightly to keep herself from moving, but once the ship continued onwards through the barrier, she relaxed. 

The feeling of the barrier coming over her, but not stopping her from entering was weird. It was like a cold rush of air went all down her body, almost like the magic that held it together was scanning her, making sure she was a part of the crew. Then, once it was all over, Sera could see everything. 

She watched in awe as they came closer to the island. It was much larger than she anticipated, the dock itself was about the size of a lake’s dock, but it had a few fishing boats sitting on the left side, the right clearly left for The Coveted. Despite the weather on the outside of the barrier being cloudy, sun peeking out every once in a while, this place was completely free of clouds, the sun shining brightly on the reflective seawater. 

As the ship got closer and closer to the dock, Sera could see a group of women and children running up to a cliff ledge peering over the sandy beach. The cliff was maybe 20 feet above the beach, but Sera could see a faint hint of flowers and crops on the other end. 

Wish had kept his eyes not on the shoreline, but on Sera, gageing her reactions to everything. She seemed in awe, a large smile creeping up her cheeks. This made Wish happy, his smile only faint as they slowed to a stop next to the large wooden dock. 

“Alright men!” Wish said loudly, gaining the attention of his crew rather quickly. “Let’s get this ship unloaded so you lot can go see your families!”

There was a loud cheer from the men, who immediately began rushing around, doing their respective jobs. Some of the more able bodied citizens of Lyngvi, like the teenage boys and some very strong women, walked down from the cliff and onto the swaying dock. Sera started to head to the stairs, before Wish caught her arm. He was frowning carefully, his expression the same as when she’d asked to join the crew. 

“You um… you don’t have problems with humans. Do you?” That seemed like an unnecessary question but she shook her head 

“Good. We uh… we just have one of our crew members who has a few problems if he’s left with humans.”

“Who?” Sera asked. His eyes flashed nervously, and it was strange to see him show that kind of emotion, even in his eyes alone. But then his eyes got their same distant, emotionless look.

“That is none of your concern.” He said, releasing her arm quickly. “Just… go enjoy your time on Lyngvi.”

“Aren’t you going to come with?” She asked as she stepped away slightly. He shook his head, and Sera frowned. “What about your kids?”

“They will come to visit me if they would like.” He said, his eyes distant, as if they were stuck in a memory. “Besides, someone needs to stay on the ship.”

Sera nodded slightly, her eyes slightly sad now. Wish was confused by her change in expression. Her attitude changed so fast just because he wasn’t coming with, and he sighed slightly. 

“You know many of the men here, Seraph- Sera.” He corrected himself. “You seem to have become good, quick friends with them. Why not go with them?”

“I wanted you to show me around… You have a stronger connection to Lyngvi, being a father and the captain of the ship…” She said, looking down slightly. 

Wish sighed again. This girl was going to be the death of him, not like he could die anyways… 

“If you really want me to go, I suppose I can take you around for one day.” His eyes looked past her now, at the shore. Sera nodded quickly, cheerfully. She grabbed his hand, which caused him to flinch slightly. 

“I want to see everything!” She said happily.

“And you will, Miss Ariella. In due time.” He said as they started walking towards the ramp that connects the dock to the ship, the light brown wood looked almost untouched. It contrasted with the black material of the ship… Sera wasn’t exactly sure what the ship was made out of, it didn’t feel like wood but was too warm to be metal. 

“Where did you get this ship?” Sera asked out of nowhere. This caused Wish to turn to her and frown again, pulling his hand away from hers, which he had seemingly forgotten was in her grasp. 

“Why would you like to know?” He asked her, staring ahead in the way he did when she asked him questions. 

“It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before… The material, the way the ship moves. It’s almost… Magical.” She said. Wish’s eyebrow raised slightly. 

“I don’t know what youre talking about.” He said matter of factly. “I won this ship during a really hard gamble. 

“What was the gamble?” Sera asked curiously. 

“My soul. I would have given them my whole life as a slave if I lost. And they would have lost their ship and their crew. Obviously, I won.”

“Is this the same crew from before?” Sera looked around slightly. Wish shook his head and looked around at his crew as well.

“Some of them, yes, but most left or were killed trying to fight me for the ship.” He said, his eyes glistening like they were stuck in another memory. Sera nodded a little and rocked slightly on her heels as they walked up the cliff, the sand was weak and grainy under her feet, but soft once they started to get to the top.

At the top, Sera could see a crowd of people bigger than she had ever seen. A mix of humans and monsters crowding the cliff edge, chatting, cheering, crying, hugging members of the crew, some even watched as Wish and Sera made their way up the cliff. 

The island of Lyngvi wasn’t covered in clouds like the sea was. In fact, contrary to the gray clouds going over the island in a little dome, the place was illuminated with sunlight as the clouds made enough room for the sun to peek through on the island. Wish watched her expression as Sera stared up at the sky in awe, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. Then his face went back to it’s normal frown. 

“The island is protected by a spell, like I told you. The spell keeps out any dangers, and keeps the island dry. Basically, unless the leader here wants it to, it never rains or storms. All the outside turmoil is nothing to them.” As Wish spoke, Sera’s mind pictured it. A storm going on outside of the island, but the island laying untouched, the people living their lives happily without worry. 

“That’s… Incredible. Who’s the leader?” Sera couldn’t help but ask a lot of questions. She wanted to know everything. 

“My daughter.” He said with a smile, nodding ahead. Sera looked forward and saw, in her opinion, the most beautiful human girl she had ever seen. 

This girl had long black hair that ran down her shoulders like a goddess’s would have. It stooped to her lower back. Her skin was pale and fair, but almost perfect. Barely any imperfections. Her lips were a natural shade of red, as were her eyes. Sera had never seen a human with red eyes before. The girl’s expression was calm and happy as she walked over to Sera and Wish.

The girl was about an average height, but when she got close to Wish, he was taller than her. Let’s be honest here, he was taller than everyone. Even Sera. The girl wore what looked to be a female pirate outfit, decked in red, white and black fabric. Her boots were a beautiful shade of dark red leather. 

“Dad.” The girl said. Her voice was a soft kind of stern, the kind Sera would imagine for any kind of leader. 

“Rosey.” Wish said, his face turning up into a smile. A proud smile as he wrapped her arms around the human. The girl, Rose, hugged him back, tightly. It was sweet to watch, Wish finally showing his emotions to someone that isn’t a stone mer at the end of his ship.

When they pulled away from each other, Rose’s eyes landed on Sera, and she smirked. 

“Did you finally find someone?” Rose asked her dad point-blank. Sera’s eyes widened immediately and she blushed dark, turning her face away. Wish immediately got flustered, an embarrassed frown on his face as he blushed gently himself. 

“No Rose, stop asking that about every woman that comes home.” Wish said, sighig slightly. Rose laughed loudly and nodded. 

“Gotcha. Sorry dad.” Rose said, her eyes turning back to Sera. Rose didn’t look hostile, but Sera guessed that with a snap of a finger she could become a vicious person… Just by the way her eyes looked. “Who is she then?”

“I-I’m Seraphim.” Sera said nervously, but still smiling. “Sera is fine though.”

Rose nodded her head a little and smiled. “Sera. I like it. Who does she belong to, dad?”

Wish rolled his eyes lightly. “She belongs to no one right now… She’s a member of the crew.”

With that statement, Rose’s eyebrows raised and she looked Sera up and down. “A member of the crew, eh? You must have some real skill then. Us girls have been trying to join that crew for years now.” 

“She’s just not any member, Rosey.” Wish said, smiling now, proudly. “She’s the first mate.” 

Now Rose looked genuinely shocked, which made Sera feel… Shy. 

“First mate… What are you, some kind of killing machine?” Rose asked, looking Sera up and down. “Because you don’t seem like one.”

“I-It’s complicated... “ Sera said shyly. Wish nodded a little. 

“Well, then I shall ask later.” Rose said, turning her attention back to her father. “All the shipments have been unloaded and are in their respectful places. Thank everything you came when you did.” 

Wish frowned now, concern. “Why? What happened?”

“The island was running out of food. You were gone for longer than expected… One month unless otherwise notified, remember?” Rose sounded teasingly annoyed, wagging a playful finger at Wish. Wish rolled his eyes. 

“We had an unexpected delay, I had to show a certain first mate where her place is.” 

Sera flushed a little and looked away, frowning slightly. Damn him for bringing that up…

“That’s fine. You made up for it right?” Rose asked. 

“Two extra cases of food, an extra case of cloth and half a case of textiles. And a barrel of books for the little ones.” Wish said, which was when Rose nodded. 

“Good haul. What did you raid this time?” Rose asked.

“A general, some military personnel, and a bunker. They had so much stuff there, I didn’t even feel bad taking from them. They didn’t need all the stuff they had.” Wish said, smiling a little. 

Rose nodded, nudging her head slightly ahead as she turned to walk away from the pair.

“Come now, dad. Your people await.”

The town was… well Sera wouldn’t exactly call it a town. It was quaint and beautiful. Nothing like Sera had ever seen before. 

There were tan tents put up to hold families, and the “square” where everyone gathered was a firepit surrounded by log. It was almost like an all day, every day camping trip. But the people here didn’t seem to mind.

The tents were rather spacious depending on who lived there. Rose explained it to Sera as they walked closer to the cluster of tents. 

“If you live alone, you get a small tent. If you get married, you share one slightly larger one. Everything is distributed to the families based on how many people live there… We all live equally. A family of 9 will get more food, clothing and textiles than a family of 3. Of course, we have our own policies on that. If someone is ill, what happens in a crime, all that. We have our own lives here, our own happy lives.”

It seemed almost too good to be true to Sera. Everything was so cheerful, bright and happy. Children ran around and played together on the grass, teens worked in the sand on skills they wanted to hone, like fighting or building, women gathered fruits and berries from the areas around and cooked and the men usually did all the hunting until they were able to join the crew. 

“There’s a sort of… test when there’s an opening in the crew. Not everyone can join.” Rose had told her as Sera watched a pair of teenage boys spar with swords. One of them was a monster, the other was a human. “You fight one of the crew members, and if you can hold your ground for at least 15 minutes, you can join. Though, if you’re challenged for your position on the ship, it’s a huge fight, and if you win you get the crew’s place.”

“What happens if you lose? Do you just… stay here?” Sera had asked as the monster boy had knocked over the human, causing the human to curse. Rose nodded.

“We don’t shame them or anything. We celebrate their loss, for their time to come back to their family has come. They are honorably discharged in a sense.”

All of this was so much for Sera to take in. Wish had explained her situation to Rose, and he began introducing her to everyone. The people were so kind to Sera, the food was great, the environment was so welcoming… Sera couldn’t think of anything bad about this place.


End file.
